Nerve wracking
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: First dates mean everything, right? And that's why it must be perfect! But, Prussia is more nervous than he had ever been before. And why the hell is Romano so calm! A little Prumano drabble.


**A/N: **A drabble I wrote for the Hetalia - Rare Pair event on Tumblr. The prompt was "First Date".

Decided to upload it here because why not?

* * *

><p>Just stay calm, and be smooth. Real smooth.<p>

Prussia continued to himself that as he slowly sipped his glass of dark crimson wine. It was bad enough that he had spilled the pitcher of water on the table earlier, during the start of his unexpected date with the infamous, short-tempered Italian man sitting across from him.

That's right. He was on a date with Romano. Italy Romano.

Twirling the glass in between his pale and scrawny fingers, Prussia still couldn't figure out how they had managed to go on a date in the first place. The only thing he and Romano did together was argue, tease each other mercilessly, and vent to one another about how disgusting it was to see Germany and Veneziano be so... mushy together.

Eventually, he begun to realize how much they had in common. Sure, Prussia and Romano were two of the most sour, miserable, and nerve-wracking nations out there. But, that's what made them special! Right?

In the middle of bitching together about something random, Prussia said it. He had asked Romano out on a date. To his surprise, the angry Italian nation had given him an immediate answer. A simple 'yes' to seal the deal.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Romano's sudden question broke the silence, and Prussia nearly dropped the glass onto the floor. Good thing he possessed great reflexes!

"What do you mean?" he answered, revealing that usual smirk that made the crowd go wild. Well, he thought it did. It really only pissed people off.

"You've been staring into that glass for the past five minutes, as if it holds the entire goddamn world in it. Aren't you supposed to be entertaining me, your date ?"

That much was true. Although, Prussia was at a loss for words. "I'm getting to that! I was simply marveling in the beauty of this fancy glass. I knew this restaurant was five stars, but man! This is some pretty awesome silverware."

Silverware? Seriously? Who the hell talks about fancy silverware on a date? God, Prussia blew it. But, he really didn't know what else to say! So much for being an expert.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Romano asked, and Prussia really didn't like the low chuckle that he gave afterwards.

"Me? Nervous? No way! I wasn't nervous in the first war that I fought as a Teutonic Knight so many centuries ago, and I ain't nervous now."

"You know, for the self-proclaimed most 'awesome' nation ever known to existence, you sure do suck ass at lying. Just admit it, bastard. You're nervous." The fact that Romano pointed it out as if it was nothing, only made it much worse.

However, being the proud and arrogant man that he was, Prussia would never admit any such thing. It was ridiculous to ever think that he would.

"Alright, 'nervous' isn't the correct word to describe it, Roma . But, what about you? You should be a nervous wreck and shaking in your panties right now. After all, you're on a date with the one and only Prussia!"

Raising a brow, Romano simply snorted and sipped down the rest of his own wine. "Oh, please. As if I'm fucking nervous to be with some arrogant asshole like you. I've been on countless dates with so many different women, I don't even remember half of them. I mean, I'm Italian. What did you expect?"

Well, he had a point there, that's for sure. While Prussia was trying to keep calm and ignore the sweat that tried appearing on his forehead, Romano looked to be at peace. Meaning, he wasn't a blushing, stuttering, nervous blob that the albino had expected to see. This was so... strange. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be in control? It was strange, but he liked it. A lot.

Prussia cleared his throat, and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Well then, since you're supposedly the 'expert' at this shit, what would you do next? Can you tell me that, lover boy?"

"What I'd do next? Hm, getting dessert would make me look like a glutton. So next, we dance," he answered.

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance."

Before he could question it, Prussia found himself being pulled up from the table and led to the dance floor. This is just great. He didn't even know how to dance to this type of music!

"I don't want you stepping on my fucking toes or anything like that, so just follow my lead, alright?" Romano announced, pulling Prussia closely by the hand. The gentle smile that spread across his lips was very reassuring.

It seemed to Prussia that he was no longer the one in control of this little date of theirs. However, he didn't mind that. Not at all. After all, this was one of the extremely rare moments when Romano was actually... gentle. He yearned to see this side of that Italian man even more, in the near future.


End file.
